


As Teacher

by Katherine



Category: Dino Squad
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: She who in her assumed role as science teacher was called Ms. Moynihan told all of her students not to go into the water.
Kudos: 4





	As Teacher

She who in her assumed role as science teacher was called Ms. Moynihan told all of her students not to go into the water during the field trip. Yet she knew—she hoped—that some of them would. Some few of the young humans could find a good enough reason to defy her, and then unknowingly emerge changed. Of course she could scent the ooze drifting in the water, the potential waiting there.

To have youngsters to train, to make them ready for the fight... she would rejoice in them whichever their dinosaur forms. She would be their teacher indeed.


End file.
